Their Little Secret
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Done for XxReavenUchiha666xX. Kaka-x-Ita/Ita-x-Kaka. 'M' to be safe for later chapters. -


**Requester Summary; **Itachi returns to Konoha for some reason and Kakashi was paying respects to Obito again when he sensed him. He hid in the bushes or something when Itachi came down and read the names on the stone and he brushed his hand over the names of Uchiha on it (or something, i dont know im not very good at that sort of thing! XD) so Kakashi suprises him by sayin something like "You do miss them then, dont you?" and you can continue from there with the defensiveness/sympathy/fluff/yaoiness XD

**Me;** xD There's no need to rephrase that, you guys get the point.

**Title;** Their Little Secret

**Warnings;** Yaoi. Cussing

**Rated;** 'M' for later chapters.

**Chapter One;**

It was late at night and Kakashi was once again paying his respects to his old friend, Obito. The moon and stars seemed to be dimmer that night, but it didn't really bother the jounin. He sensed someone coming and looked around, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. He hid his chakra completely now and hid in the bushes to watch, ready to attack or defend if need be. A figure appeared in front of the stone and his eyes widened a bit, before narrowing. It was the last person he'd ever expected to see. The figure wore a dark cloak stained with blood red clouds. It had jet black hair, pulled back at the nape of his neck...

_Uchiha Itachi._

Itachi stared at the stone before him, kneeling as he brushed his fingertips over it gently, reading over all the names from the clan the fell at his hands. His own family. There had been numerous occasions he, Itachi, had thought he would finally see his otouto's name on it, but was relieved every time to see he wasn't. Itachi bowed his head, closing his eyes to give his silent respects for everyone that had stood up against him, fighting for their lives, and to the two that had given him life, and his chance at every path he choose. It had only been a few years since the massacre, so Itachi was just barely seventeen. The irony was, it was his, Itachi's birthday that day.

Kakashi watched this for a few minutes before stepping from his hiding spot. This caused Itachi's eyes to narrow as he lifted his head a bit. "My intentions here are good, I assure you. I'll be leaving soon." Itachi said in his usual cold voice. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk inwardly at what he had just witnessed, yet felt somewhat sorry for the oldest living Uchiha.

"You miss them, don't you?" Kakashi accused. This struck a nerve, but Itachi couldn't lie to himself. He did miss them, dearly. He pushed himself up and closed his eyes.

"Don't be rediculous. I don't have the time to miss anyone." He lied, turning so his side was to Kakashi, who was staring at him like he knew better. Like he knew everything there was to know about the Uchiha. And this struck another nerve. He hated when people were right about him, especially people like Kakashi, who would keep at it until he admitted the truth. Much to his suprise though, Kakashi tilted his head and looked to the stone, saying nothing more. Then a vein popped in Itachi's forehead. He knew what the other was up to.

"Then why are you here?" Kakashi finally asked, catching the annoyed look on the Uchiha's face. Itachi looked back to the stone with a light shrug.

"I don't owe anyone an explanation." He replied. Kakashi smirked inwardly. He was going to break the Uchiha down, one way or another, and now he knew how to now. Itachi glanced over to Kakashi through the corner of his eyes. He couldn't read Kakashi at all and it disturbed him.

"It doesn't make you weak if you miss them, Itachi. It's only natural."

"What the hell do you know?!" Itachi snapped before he could catch himself. Kakashi had him where he wanted him now.

"Are you forgetting? My closest friend's name is on that stone. Everyone I had gotten close to after him." Kakashi replied calmly. "And they were your family. The people that cared for you, loved you. Your mother, your father." Itachi tensed up a bit, but looked away from the older male and the stone, finding something random rather interesting. How the hell was this one person getting to him so bad when everyone else just pissed him off when they spoke of his family. Maybe it was because this jounin fully understood how he truely felt. _No! He's trying to get you to lower your guard._ Itachi's mind argued with him.

"Huh?" Itachi looked up when he felt someone's hand rest on his cheek. God how he hated the child that was begging for attention inside of him. He wanted to pull away from Kakashi, but he couldn't get his body to move. _Move dammit! Get the hell away from him!_ Itachi's mind continued to scream. Kakashi had removed his mask while the other was arguing with himself silently, and was now standing directly in front of him, staring down into the other's eyes. "Get away from me." Itachi finally growled out when his body failed to listen to him.

"You're only human, Itachi." Kakashi said, catching the hint of sorrow in the other's eyes before it faded. "It's alright." He continued. Itachi growled and finally found the will to smack Kakashi's hand away, turning his head to the side.

"Bite me." He growled out. He still couldn't will his legs to move so he could get some space between them.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet? Or run away?" Kakashi asked, causing Itachi's eyes to widen a bit as his head snapped back in the direction of the jounin before him. Oh how he hated when people called him out for stuff.

_Kill this bastard! One quick swipe of your hand with a kunai in it and he's dead. Do it!_

_**But you want this, don't you? The attention he's providing. The attention they failed to give you.**_

_No. No! This isn't what I want. I just want to get the hell away. If the other's found out about this, they'll know my weakness and either kill me, or leave me for dead._

_**But this is the attention you sought after. This is the reason you killed off your clan, and you're alone. Lonely, begging for this.**_

Itachi closed his eyes tightly and started to drop to his knees. He couldn't take the inner arguing. Not now. Kakashi caught him under the arms and gently went down with him, holding the younger one closer. Itachi growled as a warning for the other to let go of him, but didn't fight him off. In fact, secretly, he was enjoying this closeness.

_Disgusting. I'm weak._ Itachi thought to himself as he relaxed into the older one's embrace. There was no way in hell he was gonna be able to live this down. Never. He'd have to run from Akatsuki _**and**_ Konoha to avoid getting killed. Wonderful.

Kakashi felt the younger of the two completely relax now, and quirked a brow. He had to admit, that had been easier than expected. What took him off guard was when Itachi grabbed hold of his vest with one hand. Itachi wasn't fighting back, but accepting all of this. Had Kakashi really done it? Had he really broken the older Uchiha that much? "Bastard..." He heard Itachi whisper and stared down at him. He felt something wet drop onto his arm. Was Itachi crying? "I fucking hate you." Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at this. It faded just as quickly when Itachi pushed himself up and lowered his head, wipping at his eyes with the sleeve of his cloak. "You tell a soul about this and I'll rip out your throat." Itachi then muttered under his breath, lifting his gaze to a smiling Kakashi.

_The bastard planned this from the moment I showed, didn't he? _Itachi's mind growled. Kakashi was about to push himself up when he felt Itachi grab his vest and pulled him so they were merely inches apart. "I'm serious. Tell a soul and I'l...Mmf!" Itachi's face turned a blood red when Kakashi pressed his lips gently against the Uchiha's. _What the hell?! Why am I even enjoying this?! _Itachi's mind screamed once more. He had found himself returning the kiss. He felt Kakashi smirk ever so slightly and pull away. Itachi had to bite his tongue and draw blood to keep from letting out a groan of protest.

"For someone who hates everyone, you sure are full of emotions, Itachi." Kakashi pointed out, causing him to growl in the back of his throat.

"Shut up."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you really felt lonely."

"I'm warning you."

"Come on, Itachi. Admit..." Itachi tackled Kakashi and stradled his hips, pinning his shoulders down.

"Shut the hell up!" He snapped, pulling the older one into a kiss before he could say anything. This really caught Kakashi off guard. After a few short moments, Itachi lifted his head with a small glare. "I fucking hate your guts, you damn bastard. I'll be back, and next time I'm gonna break you down a few pegs." He growled, about to get up, gasping when Kakashi grabbed his wrists and rolled them, pinning the older Uchiha down with a small smirk. Itachi's eyes widened as a light blush formed. "You damn perv." He said, watching Kakashi some.

"Admit it and I'll let you go. Otherwise..."

"I'm admitting nothing." Kakashi sighed and knocked Itachi out. He guessed they'd continue this when Itachi was awake, and inside a cell. For now, he took the time to admire the peaceful look on the Uchiha's face. Oh yes, this was gonna turn out to be a secret love life, if they could manage it with Itachi getting locked up.


End file.
